$ 0\% \div -8\% $
Solution: Convert each percentage into a decimal dividing by $100$ $ -0.000032 \div -0.08 $ ${0}$ ${0}$ ${8}$ ${3}$ ${2}$ $\text{Shift the decimal 2 to the right.}$ ${3}$ $\text{How many times does }8\text{ go into }{3}\text{?}$ ${0}$ ${0}$ ${3}$ $-\vphantom{0}$ ${3}\div8={0}\text{ or }8\times{0} = {0}$ ${2}$ $\text{How many times does }8\text{ go into }{32}\text{?}$ ${4}$ ${3}$ ${2}$ ${0}$ $-\vphantom{0}$ ${32}\div8={4}\text{ or }8\times{4} = {32}$ Since both $-0.000032$ and $-0.08$ are negative, the result is positive. $-0.000032 \div -0.08 = 0.0004$ Convert the decimal into a percentage by multiplying by $100$. $0.0004 = 0.04\%$